By New Year Night
by Pervy Otaku
Summary: Dans un voilier, le Going Merry, un an après un drame, un homme aux cheveux verts se souvient. De l'amour. Puis la mort. death fic, ZoLu, UA, SAP. Lemon, je crois...


**By New Year Night**

Rating : Euuuuh… je dirais **M**, pour un lemon, mais je crois que ça ajoute du poids. C'est _très_ lourd.

Warning : À me surprendre moi-même, **Zoro x Luffy**.** UA**. **Sap**, je crois. À d'autres, ça sonnera comme du Link x Dark – encore une fois, merdouille…

Disclaimer : Les personnages – même Zoro d'amûr – **appartiennent **malheureusement **à Oda-sama**, j' les ai seulement euh… capturés ? x)

Note : Ouiii ! Enfiiin ! Un petit Zoro x Luffy ! Je suis sous le charme de ces deux cocos-là ! Ils sont **a-do-ra-bles** ! Et l'action se passe sur le Going Merry, un vieux voilier, un certain nouvel an…

Muzz à écouter : Your Gardian Angel (accoustique) de The Red Jumpsuit Appartus. Je sais pas pourquoiiiiiii… ou p't-être Shattered (version MTV) de Trading Yesterday…

* * *

Il faisait très beau, cette nuit-là. Il était autour de 23 heures 35 minutes, et rien n'aurait pu empêcher Roronoa Zoro de boire du rhum, pour noyer sa peine. En ce jour, ça allait faire un an. Un an depuis que sa vie avait basculé. Un an. Le voilier existait encore. Mais pas _lui_. _Lui_ était resté au fond de l'eau. Avec son cœur.

.oO0Oo.

_Doucement, ses mains glissent le long des hanches du plus petit, lui arrachant des gloussements au brun. « Zoro… » rigole-t-il doucement. Un sourire est dessiné sur le visage heureux de celui aux cheveux verts. Il baisse son visage, et mordille tendrement le cou du brun. « Zoro… Zoro... »_

.oO0Oo.

Il se demandait encore comment il avait fait pour rester endormi et ne pas entendre les appels désespérés de la radio. Il les entendait toujours, même s'il dormait ! Et… il aimait entendre le doux son de sa voix, même si c'était pour les disputes rentre-ou-rentre-pas, ou les simples je t'aime roucoulés avec bonheur.

.oO0Oo.

_« Zoro… » répète doucement l'autre, une main plaquée dans ses cheveux verts, lui donnant le rythme. La caresse insidieuse est si douce… la langue experte, et les lèvres habiles sont envoutantes, et désirables sur ses lèvres, comme partout sur son corps… et les mains qui caressent avec tendresse l'intérieur de ses cuisses ! Il veut qu'elles le touchent partout, partout, partout…_

.oO0Oo.

Une autre gorgée de cognac pour embrumer des souvenirs trop vifs. Qui claquaient comme des fouets. Qui lacéraient son cœur meurtri. Il neigeait doucement, des flocons qui semblaient flotter dans l'air, avant de s'échouer sur le sable de la plage de la mer du Japon. Il n'avait qu'une couverture passée autour de ses épaules fortes et bâties. Mais, aussi fortes étaient-elles, le poids de sa peine était presque trop du à porter sans alcool. Dans ces moments-là, il regrettait cette si grande résistance à l'alcool que la nature l'avait doté…

.oO0Oo.

_Le petit brun a des gloussements alors que l'autre dépose un baiser tendre sur son épaule, le prenant par surprise sur le pont du petit voilier, qui semble perdu sur la mer. Mais ensemble, ils ne sont jamais perdus. « Je ne serais jamais perdu, avec toi, Zoro ! » lui dit-il, avant de l'embrasser. Après cet instant de bonheur à goûter, l'homme aux cheveux verts lui répond, « Si toi tu n'es pas là, alors, je serais un bateau dans une nuage de brume sans fin. »_

.oO0Oo.

Cette étrange prémonition. La brume. Les vagues. Le soir qui tombait. Lui qui cognait des clous, et ne se réveillait plus pour entendre la radio. Et le voilier, revenant seul, comme une âme en peine, la voile déchirée, mais jamais autant que l'âme de celui qui boit, comme un lâche, dans le voilier.

Il avait essayé d'affronter tout ça. Sanji, Robin et Usopp, malgré leur propre peine et déboires, avaient tentés de lui remonter le moral. Impossible. Pour lui, c'était entièrement sa faute. Le blâme était à lui.

.oO0Oo.

_« Luffy ! Luffy ! » hurle-t-il. Dans l'espoir de le retrouver sur une île, ou de le retrouver, accroché à un radeau, il est parti en mer, avant même les secours. Il ne lui répond jamais, mais il semble que le vent lui cri dans les oreilles, « Zoro ! Zoro ! »_

_Et comme pour le punir, à la énième fois qu'il tourne la tête, un corps, petit, flotte à la dérive. Son cœur se serre comme un étau de rédemption. C'est lui. Son Luffy._

.oO0Oo.

Des phares d'une voiture arrivant au port le sortirent de sa torpeur. Qu'ils le laisse mourir en paix, par tous les saints des cieux ! Aller retrouver ce petit bout d'amour que l'océan que cet enfant aimait tant, être englouti, et le retrouver, serrer ses doigts dans les siens, l'espace d'un instant. Toucher ses lèvres des siennes; à peine les effleurer suffirait. Regarder ses yeux sombres, s'y perdre dans leurs profondeurs plus profondes que la mer… Le serrer dans ses bras, et le garder près de lui une éternité qui ne durerait qu'une secondes !

.oO0Oo.

_« Luffy ! » crie-t-il, en serrant le corps froid contre lui. Ses lèvres sont bleus, ses yeux fermés. « Luffy…Luffy… » Il l'embrasse sur le visage les joues, tente de le réchauffer se répand en excuses. Le supplie d'ouvrir les yeux, et de lui sourire, comme lui seul sait sourire, ou rire, de son rire attachant…_

_Soudain, la réalité le frappe comme un boulet de canon. Rien ne fera plus ouvrir les yeux de son amour. Il le serre contre lui, son visage mouillé dans le creux de son cou, et murmure, tremblant, sa voix nouée, noyée et secouée de larmes, « P…pardon… »_

.oO0Oo.

Des gens s'approchèrent du petit voilier en bois. Ce voilier que personne n'utilisait, et qui avait sacrifié à l'océan le garçon le plus attachant du monde. En qui cet enfant avait confiance. Et qui était revenu, en lâche, sans son maître.

Le _Going Merry _sur le flanc droit commençait à se s'écailler, et le bateau semblait sans vie depuis longtemps.

Sanji jeta un coup d'œil dans la cabine, Ace sur les talons. Une cigarette allumée faisait une très faible lumière. Il regarda, par la lumière de la lune, les formes sombres sur le plancher de la cabine.

Dans un coin, Zoro était assis, un tas de bouteilles près de lui. Il ne semblait pas encore soûl, mais pas trop lucide non plus. Ça faisait peine à voir.

.oO0Oo.

_Assis dans le poste de police, il doit attendre. Attendre. Attendre qu'on lui confirme que son ange n'est plus. Que la mer a englouti ses ailes, qu'elle le lui a arraché, le lui a prit… cette mer qu'il aimait tant, qui s'est retournée contre lui… aura-t-il la force d'aller choisir un cercueil, payer les honoraires, aller à l'enterrement ? Il ne sait pas encore. Pour l'instant, il a envie de se noyer à son tour, de perdre pied. __**De mourir**__. De l'aimer encore dans cette autre vie._

.oO0Oo.

Le bateau tangua soudainement, et Ace manqua d'aller se prendre les vagues dans la figure, et de roucouler avec les poiscailles.

Quant à Sanji, il n'osait pas entrer dans la cabine. Zoro avait l'air d'un chien de garde d'outre-tombe, et ce n'était sûrement pas lui qui dérangerait ce vieux loup solitaire.

.oO0Oo.

_Zoro est assis près du cercueil, sans lui jeter un seul regard. Impossible. S'il le regarde une autre fois, il sent qu'il va éclater en sanglots, et il a peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir s'arrêter. Il a déjà du mal à afficher un air neutre, voir, par trop triste. Perdu. Perdu un instant dans un souvenir heureux. Ace passe devant lui. Il va voir son petit frère. Il peut faire ce qu'il est incapable. _

.oO0Oo.

« Sanji, » dit Zoro. Ça y était, il l'avait vu. Plus de retour en arrière possible. Il devait aller droit au but, et marquer un point, un peu comme au football. « On va aller sur la… là-bas, » expliqua-t-il. « Tu viens ? »

Zoro hocha la tête d'un geste las. Puis, il se leva, et les suivit. Muré dans un silence. Le silence d'un vétéran revenu de la guerre, et qui y retourne en sachant ce qui lui attend. Car, un combat se livrerait là-bas. Monter la colline, ou non ? Regarder la tomber avec le nom « MONKEY D LUFFY » dessus, ou rester en retrait. Comme un lâche.

.oO0Oo.

Le cimetièrre de la ville de Logue Town était un endroit joli. L'amie d'enfance de Zoro, Kuina, y reposait, mais, lorsqu'elle était morte, il n'était même pas encore adolescent. Alors, ça le troublait moins. Beaucoup moins. C'était moins récent. Ça faisait moins mal.

Luffy, c'était il y avait un an tout juste. Vers minuit, qui approchait, il serait l'heure exacte où il l'avait trouvé. Bizarre comment il avait retenu l'heure de sa mort, et pas l'heure à laquelle il s'était rencontré.

.oO0Oo.

_Luffy s'avance vers lui, sur la piste du dance du bar Grand Line. Il semblait avoir un peu bu, et voulait sans doute faire son intéressant, devant son grand frère, que Zoro connaissait pour avoir déjà travaillé avec lui. Il lui ressemblait un peu, mais sans ces agaçantes taches de rousseurs. _

_Le rouge aux joues bien senti, et le regard un peu foufou, Luffy s'approche de Zoro, et l'invite à danser. Jouant le jeu, il accepte. Un peu plus tard, sans trop qu'il sache comment, ils se retrouvent à s'embrasser comme deux assoiffés en manque d'eau, et Luffy, soûl comme une botte, s'arrête pas de lui dire qu'il l'aime. Heureusement qu'ils sont dans un coin pas trop achalandé ce soir-là. Même là, ils s'attirent des grognements de la part des autres clients._

_Et à partir de ce soir-là, Luffy ne lâche plus Zoro._

.oO0Oo.

La tombe était devant lui. La tombe de Monkey D Luffy. Qu'il avait parfois vue dans ses cauchemars. Il était figé, incapable de bouger. Sanji lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, en demandant, « Tu veux y déposer les fleurs ? » Zoro acquiesça. Robin lui passa de très beaux tournesols, un hommage à l'éternelle bonne humeur de Luffy.

Se penchant, Zoro déposa les fleurs comme s'il eût s'agit du cristal le plus délicat. Il regarda ensuite à nouveau la tombe, alors que le soleil se levait, ne se doutant pas qu'un drame venait de passer ses un an d'existence.

.oO0Oo.

_Zoro serrait le corps de Luffy contre lui. Pardon. Qu'il lui pardonne de s'être endormi comme une bûche, de ne pas s'être réveillé. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues bronzées. Il a mal. Cent coups de fouet son moins pire. Il pourrait les encaisser mille fois. Mais pas ça. « Luffy… je suis un bateau perdu dans la brume, sans toi… »_

.oO0Oo.

Quatre silhouettes quittaient le cimetière, leur ombres agrandies par le soleil qui se levait sur une nouvelle année. Sur la tombe, où des tournesols faisaient fondre la neige, on pouvait lire :

« MONKEY D LUFFY

1992-2009

_Un phare dans la brume de la grisaille des jours sombres_ »

* * *

Hyper joyeux, non ? Je sais pas ce que j'ai, mais faire souffrir Zoro à la place de Link et Cloud est devenu mon passe-tems préféré. Au lieu de tuer le seme (Zack), on tue le uke (Luffy), lol ! Je l'ai pas dit ? JE SUIS SA-DI-QUE. x) c'est rentré ? Oui ? Parfait x)


End file.
